


The Umbrella Academy as Vines

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I have a twilight one so here's one for TUA, I love this show, I made this for fun, Multi, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Honestly just The Umbrella Academy characters as vines which I love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Pogo:** Son, you either buckle down and do your work or you’ll end up at McDonald’s

 **Klaus:** We’re going to McDonald’s if I don’t do my work?

 **Pogo:** *starting to laugh* nO


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanya/Klaus:** *rubbing a mirror with a washcloth* this mirror is covered in shit. It won’t go away. Oh wait, that’s me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus:** *while laying in the couch and drinking whiskey* All I wanna say is school’s not important. If you wanna be a dog, woof, you know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Allison:** *as she’s being filmed* Love…is like Beauty and the Beast

 **Diego:** Love is what you’re looking at right now

 **Five:** There’s no such thing as love


	5. Chapter 5

**Diego:** *looking at his nails* Allison has yet to realize that I don’t play April Fools

 **Allison:**  Diego! Luther was killed in a fire!

 **Diego:** *still looking at nails* Well ok bitch when’s the funeral?


	6. Chapter 6

**Grace/Pogo:** *after hearing one of the kids cuss* watch your profanity


	7. Chapter 7

**Luther:** *to Diego* Listen, buddy, you gotta expect the unexpected

 **Diego:** *slaps him on the face* You expect that, bitch?


	8. Chapter 8

**Allison:** time for bed sweetie *pulls the covers to cover Claire*

 **Claire** **:** *pulls thumb from her mouth since she was sucking on it* why?

 **Allison:** ‘cause you need your rest

 **Claire:** why?

 **Allison:** to grow up big and strong

 **Claire** **:** why?

 **Allison:** shhhh rest *places covers over her mouth*

 **Claire** **:** *muffled noises*


	9. Chapter 9

**Klaus:** *holding a DQ blizzard, having gotten Diego to buy him one while they hung out, upside down* this shit really just doesn’t…I’m in awe…like this shit really don’t come out *ice cream falls out* *high pitched screaming*


	10. Chapter 10

**Allison:** *looking at the ceiling* so he broke up with me

**Vanya:** why are you looking at the ceiling?

****Allison**** **:** *choking on tears* I wanna cry but my foundation was $48!


	11. Chapter 11

**Leonard/Harold:** *walking along before seeing Vanya smelling a flower she found interesting* What are you doing?

 **Vanya:** *looks up and shyly smiles* Smelling a rose

 **Leonard/Harold:** Ha, weird. *starts to walk away* I wish I was that rose…*whispers softly*

 **Vanya:** *in slightly confused tone* What?

 **Leonard/Harold:** *starts to speedwalk* I said you’re gross!


	12. Chapter 12

**Diego:** *singing to Patch* hey I think you’re really cool. I like you a lot. *starts to quiet down a little* maybe we could hangout or something


	13. Chapter 13

**Allison** : *on the phone* hey what’s up?

 **Vanya** : *wrapped in a towel and one on her hair* nothing just got out of the shower

 **Allison** : let’s grab dinner later

 **Vanya** : wish I could but gotta wash my hair

 **Allison:** didn’t you just wash it?

 **Vanya** : _it'sverygreasybye!_ *hangs up and drops phone*


	14. Chapter 14

**Luther:** Hey! I found this quiz online that tells you what kind of donut you would be

 **Diego:** *raises eyebrow and tilts his head as in disbelief* You don’t think I already know what kind of donut I am?


	15. Chapter 15

**Diego:** hey man what did you do to my car? *points to his car that is destroyed and on fire*

 **Klaus:** take it easy buddy. You’re on Hidden Camera

 **Diego:** woah! So do I get a new car or something?

 **Klaus:** no


	16. Chapter 16

**Diego** *sees Eudora walk past him and Klaus* hey what’s up girl?

 **Klaus:** *on phone before standing up and grabs Diego’s hand* girl you look fierce today and we love it! *sits back down*

 **Diego:** what are you doing?!

 **Klaus:** if you get a girlfriend you won’t have time for me man.

 **Diego:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!


	17. Chapter 17

**Diego:** *after he and Eudora break up* it’s just been really hard since we broke up

 **Klaus:** yeah man. She was fucking awesome. I uh…you really screwed that one up

 **Diego:** *starts to cry*


	18. Chapter 18

**Klaus:**  *at the grocery store with Vanya and pushing a shopping cart*

 **Vanya:** *upon noticing the box of corn dogs in the cart* Emmett, go put those corn dogs back

 **Klaus:** *grabs the corn dogs and falls to the floor before sliding against the floor as if walking away* YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!


	19. Chapter 19

**Five:** I am old

 **Vanya:** how old are you?

 **Five:** 13! I’m a grandfather


	20. Chapter 20

**Klaus** : Vegetable oil is made from vegetables, coconut oil is made from coconuts, so baby oil–

 **Grace *slight distress in her voice*:** Can’t we just have a nice family dinner for once?


	21. Chapter 21

**Five** : I’m going to Taco Bell, you want anything?

 **Klaus** : I want Dave back.

 **Five:**  Yeah I’ve got like twelve dollars...


	22. Chapter 22

**Vanya/Klaus** : I just got a random burst of energy, and I think it's my body's last hurrah before it completely shuts down.


	23. Chapter 23

******Five:** ****if it pleases the court, I might read a quote

 **Luther:** I'll allow it

 **Five *reading the quote*:** I was literally crying

 **Allison:** I was not!

 **Five *a bit annoyed*:** You were!


	24. Chapter 24

**Grace:** ok kiddos! If you were a fruit what would you be?

 **Vanya:** I'd be a tomato because no one accepts as part of the group.

 **Grace:** *a short pause* very creative! Who's next?


	25. Chapter 25

**Grace:** alright kiddos! If you were an office supply what would you be and why?

 **Vanya:** I'd be paper because people use me then throw me away

 **Grace:** *after a small pause* descriptive!


End file.
